


Impromptu Surprise Party

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [350]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is sleeping but someone is at the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When the doorbell rang, Clint debated if he should get up to answer it or just wait for whoever was outside to go away. He had chosen to ignore the doorbell - Phil had a key and wouldn’t be using the doorbell anyway - because he was still blissfully resting his eyes, damn it, when he heard someone say “Why can’t we just break the door down again? I can pay for a new door.” 

“Because it’s rude, Tony. It’s not about you paying for the door. It’s about being polite.” another guy answered. 

This was followed by a groan and more insistent knocking.

Clint sighed out loud and steadied Mr. Fury - a black tabby cat - on his shoulders as he got up from the sofa to answer their door. 

“What?” Clint said as he opened the door. 

Five pairs of eyes stared at him in confusion before the only woman in the group spoke up. “I think we have the wrong address.” 

The guy with the ridiculous goatee pulled out his phone and frowned. “No, we have the right address, the tracker says he’s here.” 

Clint was about to close the door on the weirdos when the tall blond guy spoke up. “Is there, by any chance, a Phil Coulson living here?” 

Clint crossed his arms against his chest and narrowed his eyes at them. “What do you want with my husband?”

He had to watch as they all traded each other looks. “Um… Husband?” The guy with the glasses said.

“He spoke not of you.” The other blond guy said - the one in the billowing cape.

“Yeah, well, he didn’t mention you to me either.” 

“Don’t you know who we are?” The guy with the goatee asked.

“Not really. Should I?” Clint was careful not to shrug as Mr. Fury was now trying to climb his head.

The goatee guy looked sincerely offended but before he could speak, the blond said, “We’re the Avengers.”

Clint snorted. “What’s that? A band or something?” 

“A b- We’re not a band!” Goatee guy yelled, making Mr. Fury claw at Clint’s skin. “Do we look like-”

“May I hold your cat?” The woman asked all of a sudden. 

As carefully as he could, Clint lifted Mr. Fury off of his shoulders and handed him to the woman. If he was being honest, he was expecting Mr. Fury to wriggle his way out of the woman’s arms and run back inside, but he just purred in the redhead’s arms. 

“Why are you looking for Phil?” Clint asked again.

“Uh… we wanted to surprise him. It’s his birthday today right?” Glasses Guy asked. 

“We brought a feast fit for a king.” Cape Dude added.

“We were going to go out to eat tonight.” Clint said thoughtfully. 

“Is that why you’re naked?” Goatee guy piped up again. 

Clint rolled his eyes at him and gestured to his boxers. “Clearly, I’m not naked.” Goatee guy rolled his eyes back and mouthed ‘Clearly.’ but Clint chose to ignore him. “Anyway if you guys want to, we could just surprise him here. He’s not due to be back from work until 7 so there’s plenty of time.”

“Wait. You do know what his job is, don’t you?” Goatee Guy asked. 

“SHIELD and since you know him, I’m assuming you work for SHIELD too?” 

The woman, who Clint swore was beside Glasses Guy just a second ago, spoke up from behind him. “You’re not supposed to know that.” 

Clint swung instinctively at her, but luckily she dodged his arm. “Shit. Where the hell did you come from?” 

Goatee Guy snickered. “You’re right, Steve. It is funny if it isn’t me Natasha terrorizes.”

“Look, Why don’t you all just come in and set up in the kitchen? I’ll call our other friends, make this a full blown party.” Clint ran his hand through his hair and stepped aside to let the Adventures in - or whatever they called themselves. He had a lot of phone calls to make for this impromptu surprise birthday party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil wasn’t excited often. He’d feel enthusiastic about some things, sure, but not really bouncing-on-the-balls-of-my-feet-can’t-wait-to-get-home excited. He’s even felt that oh-dear-lord-I’m-about-to-puke kind of excitement during his wedding day, but none of it compared to this one. 

He wasn’t sure why this birthday dinner made him feel so excited but it did.

Something great was about to happen. 

He can feel it.

As he walked up to their front door, ready to just grab Clint by the hand and head to wherever Clint planned to bring them, he felt something off - like someone had gone ahead and moved everything two inches to the left. 

So instead of the original plan - which was to whisk Clint away - Phil’s defenses started going up as he turned the knob. 

By the time he was inside the house, door firmly closed behind him, his hand was already on his holster.

“SURPRISE!!!” People started popping out of his living room furniture and screaming and clapping and throwing confetti at him. 

Phil’s eyes were wide at first, his gun already halfway out before his shoulders relaxed and he sighed deeply. 

“On second thought, maybe a surprise party wasn’t the best idea to throw for a secret agent.” He heard Tony Stark say. 

There was a brief moment of panic in Phil as he thought, _Oh no, Tony Stark knows where I live._ but that thought quickly died when Clint walked up to him with a glass of wine and a big grin on his face.

“Happy Birthday, Phil.” Clint greeted with a quick kiss.

“Did you plan all of this?” Phil looked around at all their friends gathered in different circles of the room, chatting away and generally having a good time.

“I’d love to say I did, but no.” Clint led him towards the Avengers and gestured toward them. “They came here saying they wanted to throw you a surprise dinner and I said why the hell not just make it a party.” Clint shrugged. “It took all of my minutes to call all of our friends, you know.” 

Phil laughed and rolled his eyes at Clint. “And who’s fault was that?”

In the corner of his eyes, Phil could see Tony hitting Steve’s arm repeatedly. “Oh my god, Oh my god. Agent _smiled_. Tell me I wasn’t the only one who saw that. You saw that right?” Tony wasn’t really asking anyone in particular.

“Stop hitting me, Tony.” Steve chastised before he turned to Phil. “Happy Birthday, Agent Coulson.” 

“Thank you, Captain.” Phil nodded in thanks.

“Here. I got you this. I’m sorry it took so long to find it, but they’re considered collectible for a reason, right?” Steve gave him a small box - inside was the complete set of trading cards that Marcus had ruined, all in mint condition, signed by Captain Steven G. Rogers himself.

Phil was silent, unsure of what to say, until Clint cleared his throat and kick started Phil’s brain again. “Thank you. You didn’t have to. I- Thank you.”

“You already said that.” Tony pointed out.

“Stop being a jerk, Stark.” Natasha elbowed him lightly.

“Yeah. Okay. Fine. My turn.” Tony said, handing Phil an envelope. Inside was two tickets for a cruise in the Caribbean. Natasha gave him a new gun, Bruce gave him a box of that herbal tea from India that they usually shared. Thor gave him a barrel of ‘ _the finest mead in all of Asgard.’_  

“I guess that leaves me.” Clint grinned like a loon before he jogged to the kitchen to grab something then jogged right back to hand Phil a silver wrapped box. “It took me a while to find you the perfect gift, because let’s face it, you are a difficult man to shop for, but then I realized I didn’t have to buy you anything at all.” 

Phil opened the box with care, and inside he found a picture frame with him in it. It was a candid, black and white shot of him laughing at something that Clint probably said. “Is this-” Phil started. 

“Our first date.” Clint nodded. “After I saw you smile like this, I knew you already ruined me for everyone else. I knew I’d spend the rest of my life with you. This moment right here,” Clint tapped the photo, “was the moment I fell in love with you.” 

“Clint, I- I don’t know what to say. It’s prefect. I love it. I love you.” Phil smiled at his husband, taking his face in his hand and kissing him passionately.

When they broke off for air, Clint rested their foreheads together and smiled. “I love you too.” 

“Who here never expected that Agent knew how to make out? No? Just me?” Tony asked. 

“Shut up, Tony.” Bruce told him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/141320626736/phil-tends-to-be-asleep-when-im-awake-and-awake)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/140152357076/omg-i-missed-writing-these-little-ans)


End file.
